


Breathtaking

by Irish_Vampire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), England (Country), English Countryside, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'll add more tags, It smells like shit, Not biologically, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Ideation, Techno is emotionally stunted, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but in spirit, but they are bonding so its fine, i'm just an idiot, like me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Vampire/pseuds/Irish_Vampire
Summary: Tommy doesn't really like admiring the view, he just likes being high up, feeling the rush of his pulse and wondering what would happen if he were to fall. This worries the people that love him, if only Tommy understood that.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing and this is like 90% vent and 10% me wanting Tommy to have big brother Wilby give him a hug and tell him that people love him. 
> 
> There is suicidal ideation, I've listed it in the tags but I just wanted to mention it again. Tommy does not die or jump or actually do anything, but he does think about it and here is mention/discussion of what would have happened if he had jumped and I just wanted to make sure that everyone was aware of that going in. Not fun, don't trigger yourself intentionally, and if you ever feel like this, please talk to someone.

Tommy was aware that people cared about him. He knew it like how he knew the first few elements of the periodic table in that he only really remembered because it was repeated to him thousands of times while he was half paying attention. Much like his limited knowledge of the periodic table, Tommy had never really found use of the knowledge that people cared if he was breathing or not. It just never was at the forefront of his mind. It was unimportant.

Sitting in front of Wilbur's dissaproving glare made him frustrated he ever let it slip from the focus of his attention. He hadn't forgotten, he just hadn't thought it mattered. Wilbur clearly did.

"What the absolute hell, Tommy?" Wilbur asked as if he didn't know what had just happened. He did know. He saw it.

"What do you mean, Will? I just wanted to go climbing." A perfectly reasonable response.

"Tommy, you could have fallen and broken your leg. That was so high. You could have- you could have died Tommy. This is serious." Wilbur was panicking, shaking as his breath came shorter and quicker. Tommy wondered why, nobody was even in danger anymore. "I'm gonna call Phil, he'll know what to do." It wasn't clear if Wilbur was talking to Tommy or to himself or to whatever voices he has in his head, but he seemed to be intent on doing just that. Calling Philza.

Fuck.

"Wil, that's really not necessary, you dont need to bother Philza and with the way you're acting you'll convince him to start planning my fucking funeral before we get back. Come on Will, dont be a bitch."

"What do you mean it's 'not necessary'? Tommy I don't have my car, if you'd gotten injured we'd have to call an ambulance because I can't carry you to the hotel. God, Tommy you could have died!" Wilbur was only getting more panicked now, faintly, Tommy wondered if he was in shock. "I'm calling Phil. That's that Tommy. I'm calling Phil. He is driving us home. And then you are grounded."

"Hey, you bitch, you can't ground me. Wilbur, we don't even live together. You don't have the ability to ground me." 

Wilbur looked ready to kill someone. 

"Just shut up Tommy. Stop being so difficult, stop being annoying and horrible for one second and maybe I'll be able to think clearly."

Tommy told himself Wilbur was just lashing out because he was stressed, but, like many other things, he couldn't quite seem to internalise it. He went to sit down on the bench at the end of the bridge and tried to ignore how Wilbur flinched as he stepped closer to the edge.

\--

England is one of those places that people always say is beautiful, but it's really just a bunch of cities and roads and sheep. Maybe if you really liked cities and roads and sheep you could appreciate the 'hidden beauty' but, in all honesty, Tommy just thought that a bunch of the travel companies had sat in a big room and tried to sell people bullshit that was just fresh enough to be believable. Either way, Tommy, for one, wasn't the type of person to sit and admire the view, even if it was nice.

So, why is Tommyinnit, youtube star and friend of GeorgeNotFound, sat on the edge of a rickety wooden bridge in the British countryside? Well, he probably wouldn't be able to answer you, but it might have something to do with the way that looking at the steep, deep drop down from the bridge gave him funny butterflies in his stomach and made his heart race. It sure as hell didn't have anything to do with the hundreds of stupid sheep milling about in the fields beside him.

He was technically on a walk with his good friend Wilbur, because "walking builds character, and so does smelling sheep shit." or something. Normally Tommy would have fought tooth and nail to stay as far away from all of the sheep and all of their shit, but he had heard about this basically ancient bridge that he knew he just had to see. The very same ancient bridge he was perched on top of, health and safety be damned.

Wilbur had left to go find some bush or something to take a piss behind, or that's what Tommy thought he was doing. Maybe Wilbur had abandoned him. 

The bridge swayed gently in the wind.

The sun was getting closer to the horizon, inching down, little by little. If Wilbur had abandoned him, at least Tommy would get to see the sunset. That would be nice.


End file.
